


Got That Magic Touch

by dogtit



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit
Summary: Are you serious???Fareeha screamed at herself internally.Are you kidding me? Who taught you how to flirt, your MOM?? Wait. Mother wasn’t around to teach me how to flirt. That was Jesse. IT’S ALL MOM AND JESSE’S FAULT I CAN’T FLIRT WITH BEAUTIFUL WOMEN. Wait, was I trying to flirt??? Fuckfuckfuckfuck–Or, Fareeha just wants to help her big gay crush with a backache.





	Got That Magic Touch

It was hard to tell when Mei was tense. She carried herself with a contained sort of posture–arms always tucked in close, shoulders brought forward, making herself seem as small as she could. If Fareeha were a psychologist, she’d be able to narrow down the exact reasons why.

She was a soldier instead, which left her with a keener eye for body language. It was a skill that allowed her to see the soreness that plagued Mei when she bent over to reach for upturned papers, it hunted her down as she tried to roll a kink out of the base of her neck.

Unable to stand it for much longer, Fareeha approached with purpose. As small as Mei wanted to be, she was not a skittish deer, and smiled up when Fareeha was close enough. “Good evening! Was there something you needed help with, Fareeha?”

“Actually…” Fareeha cleared her throat and stood at attention. “I was wondering if I could help you.”

“Help…me?” Mei put a hand to a soft, round cheek, lips pursed. “I don’t think I need any help right now–”

“I-I mean!” Fareeha kept her voice level, tried to ignore the flush that threatened to overwhelm her cheeks.  _S-She’s so cute…!_  “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?”

“A…ah,” Mei stammered as she looked at her, her glasses slipping down her nose. “You want to–”

“I just–noticed that you’ve been, um. Carrying yourself with a lot of,” Fareeha gestured with her hands, “tension. And I wanted to help.” Her voice softened with praise as she continued, “You stay up so late looking over all of that data to save the world, Mei, I just thought–maybe, I could help  _you_. With this much, at least.”

Mei’s cheeks grew rosy and bright, and she looked down at her lap. She fidgeted, twisting her fingers together, thinking on it.

“I wouldn’t want to–be a bother–”

“You wouldn’t,” Fareeha was quick to say, swallowing hard. “I-I’d be happy to touch you. To help you! I mean. Happy to touch you to help you. Professionally.”

 _Are you serious???_ Fareeha screamed at herself internally.  _Are you kidding me? Who taught you how to flirt, your MOM?? Wait. Mother wasn’t around to teach me how to flirt. That was Jesse. IT’S ALL MOM AND JESSE’S FAULT I CAN’T FLIRT WITH BEAUTIFUL WOMEN. Wait, **was**  I trying to flirt??? Fuckfuckfuckfuck–_

“If you’re sure it wouldn’t be too much trouble,” Mei interrupted, standing from her desk with a soft wince, “then…I accept the offer! My back is killing me and there’s a knot in my neck that just won’t go away…”

Fareeha snapped a salute, chest swelling with pride. “Then allow me to take care of that for you. It would be an honor.”

Mei giggled, eyes sparkling. “You’re so kind, Fareeha…thank you.”

Three hours later, straddling Mei’s hips and pressing against her shoulders with lotion slick hands, the both of them kissing with all sense of professionalism thrown out the window, Fareeha realized she’d been quite solidly outplayed.


End file.
